1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Intelligent Transport System (ITS) and, in particular, to a geographic information service apparatus using a Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) network.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many countries all over the world have researched a more efficient transportation-related system to relieve serious traffic problems and their concomitant logistics expenses. Much of this research has focused on the use of information and communication technologies to mitigate the problems. Accordingly, an intelligent transportation system that is capable of maximizing usage of the existing facilities has been introduced. The intelligent system makes information flow smoothly and without disruption between a vehicle and a road by adding technologies related to electronics, control, information, communication etc. to the existing transportation system such as a road, a vehicle, a signaling system etc.
The intelligent transportation system can be categorized as an advanced traffic management system, an advanced traveler information system, an advanced public transportation system, an advanced commercial vehicle system, and an advanced vehicle and highway system etc., in accordance with the adaptation field. The intelligent transportation system may adapt a dedicated short range Intelligent Transport System (ITS) communication network in order to supply various services through the real-time collection and distribution of transportation information.
In the dedicated ITS communication network, particularly a DSRC network, is a communication network for performing a two-way communication. The network employs high speed wireless packet communication between a DSRC terminal, installed in a vehicle, and road side equipment located within a wireless communication range. The DSRC system can collect tolls automatically in a parking lot or a toll road. It may analyze transportation conditions of a road by collecting information related to regional transit vehicles, and provide the analyzed transportation conditions to a driver.
Presently though, the DSRC system only can supply limited services such as an automatic toll collection, it can not supply various additional desirable services to a user.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a geographic information service apparatus using a DSRC network and a method of operation that is capable of supplying geographic guidance information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a geographic information service apparatus using a DSRC network and a method of operating the same that is capable of displaying for a driver an optimum route to a destination on a geographic guidance window by analyzing transportation flows, after collecting information of regional transit vehicles and referencing the analyzed result.
In order to achieve the objects of the present invention, there is provided a transportation information service apparatus using a DSRC network in accordance with the present invention which comprises a geographic information supply server for supplying geographic information by certain regions, an Electronic Toll Collection (ETC) terminal for transmitting registration information and geographic information service requests from a vehicle, a DSRC base station for performing two-way communication with the ETC terminal by the DSRC method, and a DSRC server for analyzing messages transmitted from the DSRC base station and supplying a requested geographic information service by interlocking with a geographic information supply server when the transmitted message in a geographic information request message.
The geographic information service operation method using the DSRC network in accordance with the present invention comprises checking a service mode of the ETC terminal, inputting a pertinent geographic information service request signal from a user in a geographic information service mode, generating a pertinent service request message according to the inputted geographic information service request signal and transmitting it to the DSRC server through the DSRC base station, requesting a geographic information service from the DSRC server to the geographic information supply server when the service request message is a geographic information service request message, transmitting geographic information from the DSRC server to the ETC terminal through the DSRC base station when the pertinent geographic information is transmitted from the geographic information supply server to the DSRC server, and displaying the pertinent geographic information received by the ETC terminal to a user through the DSRC base station.
The objects of the present invention may be achieved in whole or in part by a dedicated short range communication (DSRC) system, including a DSRC server that manages the operation of the system and communicates with a geographic information server; a base station that communicates with the DSRC server and communicates with a subscriber by a wireless DSRC protocol, wherein the DSRC server retrieves geographic information from the geographic information server and communicates the geographic information to the base station, in response to a request for the geographic information from the subscriber, and the base station communicates the geographic information to the subscriber.
The objects of the present invention may be further achieved in whole or in part by a remote communication subscriber device, including a radio frequency (RF) unit that communicates with a base station by radio frequency using a dedicated short range communication (DSRC) protocol; a media access control (MAC) unit that interfaces a communication channel between the subscriber and the base station; a touch screen unit that displays information to a user and supports information input by the user; and a service mode switch that selects a mode of service supported by the subscriber, wherein a first position of the service mode switch causes the multiple purpose subscriber to operate as a remote toll collection terminal, which communicates with a DSRC server via the base station to settle toll charges, which are managed by the DSRC server, in a subscriber account maintained by the multiple purpose subscriber, and a second position of the service mode switch causes the multiple purpose subscriber to operate as a remote geographic information service terminal, which communicates with the DSRC server via the base station to obtain and display geographic information or transportation information overlaid on the geographic information, which the DSRC server obtains by communicating with external servers providing the geographic and transportation information.
The objects of the present invention may be further achieved in whole or in part by a geographic information service method, including communicating a first request for geographic information from a subscriber to a base station using a wireless communication having a dedicated short range communication (DSRC) protocol; communicating the first request from the base station to a DSRC server that manages the operation of the base station; communicating a response from the DSRC server to the base station containing the geographic information requested; and communicating the response from the base station to the subscriber using the wireless communication.
The objects of the present invention may be further achieved in whole or in part by a geographic information service method, wherein a subscriber has a service mode switch that selects a mode of service supported by the subscriber, including when the switch is set for a geographic information service mode; communicating a first request for geographic information from the subscriber to a base station using a wireless communication having a dedicated short range communication (DSRC) protocol; communicating the first request from the base station to a DSRC server that manages the operation of the base station; communicating a response from the DSRC server to the base station containing the geographic information requested; and communicating the response from the base station to the subscriber using the wireless communication; and when the switch is set for a toll collection service mode; communicating subscriber registration information to the DSRC server, via the base station; communicating toll fee information from the DSRC server to the subscriber, via the base station; debiting the toll fee from a subscriber account maintained by the subscriber; and communicating a debit completion messages from subscriber to the DSRC server, via the base station.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.